1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with timing signals in general, and more specifically concerns a timing mode selector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While, of course, timing signals have been generated in various ways for various uses in the past, the provision of two related timing-pulse sources with a simple on-off control to switch from one mode to the other has not been heretofore known.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a timing mode selector that can switch from one mode of timing-signal source to another, merely by supplying an on-off signal to the system.